Guide à l'usage des Sorciers un peu trop perdus
by PsychoseAigue
Summary: Guide des lieux Sorciers les plus en vogue ! De Londres à Sidney ... Ne vous inquiétez plus de savoir où vous allez sortir !
1. Le Cachot

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ... Mais voilà, c'était plus fort que moi, fallait que je poste un truc aussi inutile !

(Bon évidemment, certains lieux seront juste repris de mes différentes fanfictions)

J'espère quand même que ça saura divertir, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Cachot.**

Un des bars à cocktails les plus prisés de la capitale. Le Cachot est accessible par une bouche d'égout dans une rue piétonne du centre-ville, il suffit de tapoter avec la baguette d'une extrémité à une autre pour ouvrir le passage jusqu'au bar !

Malgré son emplacement en plein milieu d'un quartier Moldu, le Cachot vous surprendra par son originalité. Dès votre arrivée, vous serez plongé dans l'ambiance des cachots de Poudlard, réveillant vos anciens souvenirs de cours interminables sur les propriétés des limaces à cornes. Les murs, les lumières, les matériaux. Tout y est, jusqu'à la carte !

Fini le Sex On the Beach, ici vous serons servis des cocktails comme l'Amortentia, le Felix Felicis, la Goutte-du-Mort-Vivant … Servis dans des fioles de différentes envergures, c'est une carte nouvelle, dynamique, et intelligente que vous présente le Cachot. Les cocktails sauront vont séduire par leur fraicheur, leur couleur identique aux Potions, et parfois mêmes par leurs caractéristiques. Ainsi, l'Amortentia revêtira une couleur qui est propre à chacun, les ingrédients du Polynectar ne se mélangeront que lorsqu'un de vos cheveux se sera métamorphosé en touillette après avoir touché le verre … Ce bar vous assure une ambiance chaleureuse et de belles découvertes !

Et si vous êtes à plusieurs, prenez le Chaudron ! Servis dans un véritable petit chaudron avec distribution de fioles pour tout le monde !

Accessibilité : ▪ ▪ ▪ ▫ ▫  
Carte : ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪  
Service : ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▫  
Rapport qualité/prix : ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▫

**Coups de cœur de la rédaction :**  
L'_Amortentia_ et sa douceur, composé de vodka, de liqueur de pêche et de jus de fraise et qui s'est avéré être de couleur Lila pour notre chère Marina.  
Le _Felix Felicis_ et le voyage des sens, fait de vodka, de Pisang Ambon, de jus d'ananas et de sirop de fraise. Simplement succulent !

**Bref, en un mot, la rédaction a adoré !**

_- Activez le plan interactif pour rejoindre le bar le Cachot d'un coup de baguette sur la page -_


	2. Les Feux de l'An

**Les Feux de l'An.**

Spectacle et prestation canadienne pour le nouvel an, les Feux de l'An sont les seuls et uniques feux strictement Sorciers et autorisés par le Code International du Secret Magique au monde. Situés au nord du Canada, avec un emplacement qui change légèrement d'années en années, les Feux de l'An mettent en avant toute la puissance créative des FeuxFous Fuseboum et autres artifices magiques toujours plus élaborés, dans des tableaux plus somptueux les uns que les autres. Véritable prestation artistique, à la fois visuelle et sonore, les Feux de l'An vous éblouiront et feront de ces jours de fête un événement incontournable de votre vie.

L'ambiance festive et légère du site saura elle aussi répondre parfaitement à vos envies ! Des stands, pleins de vie, s'étalent tout le long du site : Fizwizbiz, Bièraubeurre, Patacitrouilles, tourte de bœuf, vous ne saurez plus où regarder ! Entre la bonne humeur et les rires, l'attente jusqu'à minuit sera source de plaisir !

Et pour les plus fêtards, de grands groupes de musique actuelle prennent le relais des artifices jusqu'au petit matin. De quoi vous secouer comme un Hippogriffe piqué par un Billywig !

**En chiffres, les Feux de l'An, c'est :**  
- 23.256 Sortilèges et Enchantements de protection  
- 5.000 Sorciers réunis par an  
- Plus de 3.400 Gallions de budget  
- 30 stands de commerçants  
- 3 groupes d'exception

**La rédaction a particulièrement apprécié les effets stylistiques des Feux ainsi que la prestation scénique des Magyars à Pointes de l'année passée !**

Un petit bémol, cependant, l'augmentation du tarif des entrées qui double presque, passant de 2 Mornilles l'unité à 5 Mornilles l'unité.

_- La Division Canadienne des Loisirs et Sports Magiques rappelle que l'emplacement du site sera révélé par hibou durant le mois de novembre et qu'il est inutile de saturer leur volière puisqu'aucune information ne sera transmise -_


	3. Le Boursouflet Lessivé

**Jyanadavega** : Tout le monde peut y aller ! Evidemment, pour les Feux de l'An c'est dans la limite des places disponibles, mais c'est ouvert à tous.

Enfait, je ne l'avais pas indiqué, mais ce sont des lieux repris de mes différentes fanfictions. Il y aura certains lieux inventés spécifiquement pour cette fanfic, mais je reprends d'abord ceux créés pour d'autres fanfictions.

Et merci pour ta review :)

* * *

**Le Boursouflet Lessivé**

Boîte typique de cette nouvelle vague de loisirs, le Boursouflet Lessivé est une référence incontournable du Londres de nuit ! Si les petites ruelles étroites du Chemin de Traverse peuvent vous insuffler quelque doute que ce soit, ceux-ci ne seront que poussière après avoir poussé la porte d'entrée.

Le Boursouflet Lessivé saura vous faire bouger et danser comme un Gobelin sur un Dragon avec les divers groupes qui s'y produisent tous les jeudi, vendredi et samedi soirs. Sans pour autant oublier l'occasion de vous reposer, de découvrir et de discuter entre amis dans une zone des plus intimes qui vous rappellera sans doute vos cours de Divination. Poufs, coussins de sol, orange, rose, cyan. Au Boursouflet Lessivé, tout est question de douceur !

Et pour vous désaltérer après une bonne dépense d'énergie, le bar est présent pour prendre le relais jusqu'à 4 heures du matin. Rien de mieux que de se laisser bercer par le charme envoûtant du lieu !

**Accessibilité :** ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▫  
**Carte :** ▪ ▪ ▪ ▫ ▫  
**Service :** ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▫  
**Rapport qualité/prix :** ▪ ▪ ▫ ▫ ▫

La rédaction apprécie fortement les horaires d'ouvertures, peu communes dans les environs. Le bar ouvre à 22 heures pour fermer ses portes à 5 heures du matin.  
Cependant, les consommations, en plus d'être relativement communes, ne sont pas des plus abordables.

Mais la rédaction ne pourrait finir sans parler du Service d'Assistance Transplanage qui est présente tous les jeudi, vendredi et samedi soirs afin de vous ramener chez vous de la manière la plus sûre possible - ne faîtes pas comme Mickaël, on vous assure que vous retrouver en haut de la Tour Eiffel complètement ivre n'a rien de très amusant !

_- Nous vous rappelons que ce lieu n'est pas accessible aux personnes mineures. L'abus d'alcool et l'état d'ébriété avancée perturbent vos compétences attentionnelles lors du Transplanage. Restez prudent -_


	4. Palavras Curvadas

**Palavras Curvadas**

Restaurant novateur brésilien, Palavras curvadas est situé dans un petit quartier de São Paulo. Il s'agit en réalité d'une ancienne librairie repliée sur elle-même, débordant de livres à l'épreuve du temps et des souvenirs. Plus aucune vente n'est possible et pour cause, ils servent à présent à la décoration et à la consultation.

La salle est des plus étroite, jouant de piliers de vieux parchemins entassés sans raison, sans logique, des bibliothèques renversantes, débordées donnant un aspect usé, âgé. Un lieu emplit de mémoires presque palpables, un lieu intimiste comme vous n'en aurez jamais connu dans votre vie. Les tables sont disposées de sorte à vivre au milieu de cette ambiance sans jamais voir qui que ce soit d'autre !

Au-delà de l'ancienne librairie qui n'a toujours pas changé depuis sa création, restant dans l'authentique la plus intacte qu'il soit, le décor s'agrémente de pétales de roses par milliers, de bougies par centaines, et d'une couleur rouge qui sait parfaitement saillir avec l'identité du lieu. Un romantisme qui saisira mêmes les plus fiers d'entre vous.

On raconte que la reconversion du lieu date de quelques années, alors que la librairie faisait face à une impossibilité financière. Une jeune Auror britannique aurait découvert par hasard le charme de la boutique et aurait demandé au gérant la possibilité d'occuper les lieux toute une soirée, afin de surprendre sa petite-amie pour la Saint-Valentin qui était visiblement très grande lectrice.  
La table qu'elle avait mit en place est restée à l'exact-même endroit, baignée par les seuls carreaux de lumières accessibles de l'extérieur, et le gérant se serait inspiré de l'ambiance créée pour son restaurant.

La carte, quant à elle, est impressionnante. Sans être un restaurant de grande luxure aux prix inabordables, la cuisine saura vous faire découvrir des plats classiques ainsi que des spécialités locales complètements revisitées et ingénieuses. D'autant plus que, dû au petit nombre de tables disponibles, toute l'équipe du restaurant est à votre disposition avec implication, et concentration.

**Accessibilité :** ▪ ▪ ▫ ▫ ▫  
**Carte :** ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▫  
**Service :** ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪  
**Rapport qualité/prix :** ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▫  
**Nombre de couverts :** 10

Evidemment, il est important de réserver très tôt. Le temps d'attente moyen n'est nul autre que de quatre semaines, inutile de dire que pour les occasions spéciales comme la Saint-Valentin, il vaut mieux s'y prendre un an à l'avance !

_- Soyez prudents lors de votre voyage, le quartier entourant le restaurant n'est pas des plus sûrs pour qui ne le connaît pas. Le Service des Affaires et Institutions Magiques brésilien vous préconise d'utiliser la réseau de Cheminette à défaut de Transplaner dans les alentours du restaurant -_

* * *

PS : j'ai jamais fais de portugais de ma vie, si jamais quelqu'un a une correction à apporter au nom qui est censé signifier « Des mots courbés », je suis preneuse :D


	5. Koldstyrke

**Koldstyrke**

Les plus âgés d'entre vous se rappelleront probablement des années 2000 et de l'exceptionnel tournoi de Quidditch qui opposait alors plusieurs écoles de Sorcellerie européennes. L'Institut Koldstyrke est l'école danoise qui avait su faire montre d'une équipe forte, solide et quelque peu brutale, terminant 3ème du championnat.  
Mais ce qui avait le plus marqué les esprits avait été le terrain de jeu des danois. L'Institut gît sur une énorme falaise, et en son sein, construit dans une cavité rocheuse exceptionnelle, le terrain de Quidditch avait fait parler de lui.

Originairement appelé Koldstyrke Hule, la Grotte de Koldstyrke, a par la suite était ouverte au public. Envie de vous défouler ? De vous amuser entre amis ? De vous affronter entre vous, de vous affronter à des inconnus venus du monde entier ?

Pour une partie de plaisir, que vous soyez en duo, trio, une équipe entière ou deux équipes déjà constituées, vous pourrez vous emparer du terrain de Quidditch et de tous les équipements disponibles sur place. Idéal pour passer un moment en famille, entre amis ou entre collègues, sur un véritable terrain de Quidditch homologué ! Et qui plus est, dans un décors des plus fascinants !

Et dans l'attente de votre tour, ou entre deux parties pour vous relaxer, un snack-bar est présent au fond des tribunes taillées dans la roche. Rien de plus impressionnant que d'être plongé dans un tel décors, entourés de personnes aux nationalités multiples. Découverte et convivialité assurées !

**Quelques informations pratiques : **

- La grotte permet de repérer plus facilement le Vif d'Or, afin que même les non initiés puissent participer.

- La durée d'une partie est d'une demi-heure, si le Vif d'Or n'est pas capturé d'ici le temps écoulé, ce qui est assez rare, le match se termine néanmoins afin de pouvoir laisser les autres jouer.

- Si vous êtes nombreux, une réservation est recommandée. …vitez néanmoins d'être à 6 ou 13, personne n'a envie d'être embarqué seul dans une équipe qui se connaît déjà. Il est très peu probable que vous trouviez quelqu'un pour commencer la partie.

- Le temps d'attente est d'une heure en moyenne, rapidement passée entre amis, certes, mais même à 3, la réservation est la meilleure option pour être sûr de passer ! Une liste est disponible au snack-bar afin de créer des équipes à l'avance avec des personnes que vous ne connaissez pas, ce qui vous permettra de faire d'agréables rencontres !

En ce qui concerne les horaires, le terrain est accessible le soir de 19H à 23H en semaine, le samedi de 16H à 22H (sauf retards dû au match de l'école danoise) et le dimanche de 16H à 20H. Pour les prix, des forfaits sympathiques existent pour les plus nombreux d'entre vous !

__

- Ce lieu n'est évidemment pas recommandé aux personnes claustrophobes, néanmoins certaines Potions permettant d'atténuer la peur ou la crise sont disponibles au snack-bar. La direction du terrain rappelle qu'elle n'est pas responsable des accidents intervenants au cours du jeu ! -

* * *

Bon, je ne parle pas non plus danois, la traduction est probablement un gros non-sens, donc si un(e) danois(e) passe par là, n'hésitez pas à me corriger :D


	6. Chez Léa

**Chez Léa.**

Ce n'est cette fois-ci pas une exclusivité Sorcière que la rédaction vous propose ! En effet, si cette boulangerie-pâtisserie française est en réalité tenue par un Cracmol, elle est hautement fréquentée aussi bien par les Sorciers que les Moldus. Et il y a de quoi !  
Réputée pour ses desserts succulents et ses assortiments à toutes épreuves, cette pâtisserie se trouve sur la Côte d'Azur, de quoi allier bonheur des papilles et rayons de soleil ! La terrasse au paysage marin vous permettra de déguster vos desserts dans une ambiance des plus détendue.

La carte est fraiche et novatrice, fruitée et gourmande, de quoi surprendre beaucoup d'entre vous par les alliances étonnantes qu'ils vous proposent. Des simples mais délicieux sorbets et glaces faits maison aux parfums des plus surprenants, champagne et fruits rouges, mangue et jasmin, ... en passant par des desserts des plus élaborés et recherchés et sans oublier le café, bien entendu ! Chez Léa saura vous faire chavirer !

La boulangerie est ouverte du matin 6H au soir 23H, un point très appréciable. Rien de mieux qu'une petite balade au bord de la plage française et d'un petit dessert au calme, dans une nuit douce !

La direction permet notamment de payer en Mornilles et Gallions, ce qui vous évitera la peine d'aller faire du change chez nos amis les Gobelins. Une cheminée reliée au réseau français des Cheminettes est également disponible dans une sous-salle de la boulangerie.

Accessibilité : ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▫  
Carte : ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪  
Service : ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▫  
Rapport qualité/prix : ▪ ▪ ▪ ▫ ▫

**Coup de cœur de la rédaction :**  
La _palette composée_, qui permet découvertes et saveurs. Il s'agit d'une formule composée de trois desserts au choix sur l'entièreté de la carte et qui vous sera servie dans une moindre taille, histoire de pouvoir faire le gourmand !

_- La rédaction tient à vous rappeler qu'il est strictement interdit et hautement punissable de divulguer toute information concernant la Communauté Magique aux populations Moldues, qu'elle qu'en soit la nationalité, qui pourrait, de manière implicite ou explicite, dévoiler son existence ou impliquer des rumeurs sous-entendant son existence, conformément au Code International du Secret Magique -_


End file.
